


Story of ELU (Eliott's POV)

by manooon



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen, M/M, SKAM Season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manooon/pseuds/manooon
Summary: Hello ! Voici ma première fanfic Elu, ici, je vais retranscrire la Saison 3 (peut être bien même les 4, 5 et 6 par la suite) du point de vue d'Eliott ! J'inventerai bien sûr quelques parties. Je trouve ça intéressant de rentrer dans la tête de ce personnage qu'on aime tous, mais qu'on ne connaît pas assez.Bonne lecture ;)PS : 1 chapitre = 1 séquence d'épisodeEcouter : Ahead and Back/Nuit, pour être dans l'ambiance
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille, Emma Borgès/Alexandre Delano, Manon Demissy/Charles Munier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Lundi, 9h56.

Je ne veux pas

Ces mots me tournaient en boucle dans la tête depuis une semaine. Je ne veux pas aller dans ce nouveau lycée, rempli de petits bourges intellos parmi lesquels je ne me fondrait jamais. Je ne veux pas avoir à me refaire de nouveaux amis, puis tout gâcher, comme je l'ai fait bien trop souvent. Je ne veux pas charbonner une nouvelle année tout en sachant que je n'aurais pas mon bac au final. C'est la chance d'un nouveau départ, tel tout le monde me l'avait dit, mais je ne veux pas de nouveau, je déteste ça. Je ne connais que trop bien cette sensation de bête de foire dès que l'on est nouveau quelque part.

Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, je suis devant la grille de ce foutu lycée, mon angoisse monte. Respire me répète-je. La cloche sonne, un surveillant ouvre, puis me laisse passer sans même vérifier quoi que ce soit. Je traverse la cour, j'essaie de me faire le plus discret possible en regardant par terre et en avançant vite. J'ai cette impression malsaine d'avoir tous les regards sur moi, je lève les yeux une seconde, j'aperçois, assises sur un muret, deux filles qui discutent, dont une qui m'est familière, ne prête pas attention. Elles semblent ne pas me voir, tant mieux. Je croise malheureusement le regard d'une fille avec des cheveux bleus, accompagnée d'une blonde qui a l'air de se parler à elle-même, merde, je baisse à nouveau la tête, et accélère le pas. Bâtiment B. Je prie pour ne pas me perdre et avoir à demander mon chemin, je dois à tout prix faire profil bas. En m'engouffrant par une porte, toujours dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention au groupe de garçons qui arrivaient droit sur moi. J'heurte l'un d'entre eux, j'allai continuer mon chemin sans y prêter attention, mais une intense curiosité me piqua. Non non non Eliott. Je me retourne contre mon gré, puis mon cœur manqua un battement.

Je ne sais pas d'où il sortait, ni ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne pus détacher mes yeux de lui. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, un défaut adorable à mes yeux, parlons de ses yeux, d'un bleu profond et glacial. Il était assez petit, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable. J'étais simplement scotché. Mon monde s'est littéralement stoppé de tourner quelques secondes. Il marchait et riait au milieu de 3 autres mecs, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué notre bousculade. La sonnerie stridente m'arracha de mon admiration, je tourne les talons et rejoint ma salle de cours, que je trouve miraculeusement du premier coup.


	2. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'invente totalement certaines scènes, mais m'inspire des originales, comme celle-ci.

_**Lundi 13h21 :** _

Une semaine s'est écoulée. Relativement bien. Malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sympathiser avec un mec de ma classe, Alex. Pas vraiment une lumière, mais très sociable. L'inverse de moi. En traînant avec lui, j'ai inévitablement fait la connaissance d'Emma, sa copine. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris. Elle est complètement perchée mais c'est plutôt drôle . Ils ont été curieux sur pourquoi j'avais quitté mon lycée à 5 mois du bac. J'évitais soigneusement la question à chaque fois. Le plus longtemps je pourrais en cacher la raison, le mieux ce sera.

Je sors de 2h de maths, une torture pour un L comme moi. Je m'apprête à sortir du lycée pour prendre un snack dans la rue. Hors de question d'aller me mêler aux autres à la cantine. Bien que je l'aurais peut-être retrouvé là-bas, _lui_. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre bousculade. J'en vient presque à me demander si il n'était pas qu'une hallucination, ce qui aurait été plausible, vu l'effet qu'il m'a fait, il pourrait très bien ne pas être réel. Je me dirige vers la grille, ma musique dans les oreilles, si forte que je n'entend pas arriver cette fille :

-Hey ! Coucou, euuh, excuse moi, tu es nouveau ?

C'est la même fille blonde que j'ai croisé le jour de ma rentrée. Sa question me met un coup de pression. Merde, je veux à tous prix éviter cette discussion.

-Euh, oui. Marmonne-je.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Daphné ! Juste pour te dire que j'organise une réunion vendredi à 16h30 pour le foyer, et que ce serait super que tu viennes !

-Le quoi ?

-La salle à côté de la salle des profs. Squattée par des gens chelous. Enfin bref, le but c'est justement de la réhabiliter. C'est un projet du principal, je t'épargne les détails... Ça va devenir l'endroit le plus chanmé du lycée ! Mais on a besoin de gens pour que ça fonctionne, alors, tu seras le bienvenu !

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle me fourre un flyer dans la main. Elle a un débit de parole si rapide que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Ce projet semble lui tenir très à cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je préférerai passer ces 5 mois dans ce lycée tel un inconnu que personne ne remarque. Aller me fourrer dans un foyer que tout le lycée fréquente... Ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc. Je m'apprête à décliner la proposition, mais je n'y arrive pas, elle semble tant tenir à ça. Bah, au pire, je peux très bien lui dire que j'y vais et lui poser un lapin, elle n'allait pas le remarquer.

-Bon bah, euh, je viendrai. Mens-je avec un sourire gêné.

-Aaaaah, c'est génial ! Me répond-elle, toujours aussi surexcitée que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus. Bon, plus tard !

-Euh, à plus tard oui. Dis-je avec un petit rire.

- _Eh ! Lucas !_ Crie-t-elle derrière mon épaule avant d'y partir en courant.

J'allai remettre mes écouteurs et tourner les talons sans faire attention à ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais la même curiosité que le jour de la rentrée me pique, je suis Daphné du regard, puis mon cœur bondit à nouveau. C'est lui, le même qui m'obsède depuis 1 semaine. Il a toujours ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux glacials. Ce n'était donc pas une illusion. _Il est réel_. Me dis-je. Il est entouré des 3 mêmes mecs que la dernière fois. Apparemment, Daphné leur déroule le même discours qu'à moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils ne semblent pas être très convaincus, mais acceptent le flyer visiblement à contre-coeur. _Merde_. Combien de temps je suis resté planté là à le regarder ? _Merde merde merde_. Je me met une claque mentale, je dois ressembler à un vrai psychopathe. Je tourne les talons et sort du lycée presque en courant, rouge de honte, bien que personne ne semble m'avoir vu.

Dans la rue, je repense au foyer. Si ce Lucas y va (j'en déduis que c'est son nom), et que aller à cette réunion me permet de le revoir, alors je n'ai rien à perdre. Après tout, je ne vais pas non plus être obligé de parler à tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, ce ne serait pas drôle sans Lucille dans l'histoire 🤫

Mercredi 14h59 : 

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Lucas, j'espère d'ailleurs que je ne me trompe pas de nom. Je me demande comment et pourquoi un mec que je n'ai vu que deux fois et à qui je n'ai jamais parlé m'obsède autant. Je réfléchis à un moyen qui me permettrait de le connaître un peu plus, sans aller lui parler. Tout bêtement, un bon vieux stalkage Instagram. En tant qu'introverti, c'est une de mes activités quotidiennes. J'ouvre l'application et entame mes recherches. Je commence par taper simplement «Lucas» je parcours les premiers profils, ce n'est pas lui. Ça va être compliqué de le trouver, étant donné que je ne suis abonné à personne du lycée. J'essaie désespérément plusieurs orthographes : «Lukas», «Luca», rien. Je me décourage et mes recherches sont vites interrompues par un message de Lucille. 

«Je viens à 19h ce soir, je t'aime» 

Je m'affale dans mon canapé en soupirant. Ce soir, j'aurais désiré plus que tout être seul. Elle n'est pas en faute, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir. Depuis la rentré, entre elle en Fac de droit et moi qui redouble ma Terminale, on ne se voit presque pas. L'admettre me fait culpabiliser, mais moins je la vois, et mieux je me sens. Je l'aime toujours, mais malheureusement plus autant qu'avant. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Depuis plusieurs années que je la connais, elle m'a toujours épaulé et aidé dans les moments les plus sombres de ma vie, elle a toujours encaissé toutes mes phases sans broncher, respecté tous mes choix, mêmes ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, et m'a toujours supporté, quoi que je dise ou fasse. 

Mais j'en ai aussi assez de me forcer. Elle mérite autre qu'un mec instable sur tous les points qui doit constamment se battre contre ses démons. Même si elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle m'aimait comme je suis, j'ai toujours essayé de devenir quelqu'un de mieux pour elle, sans succès, et j'en ai assez de m'auto-blâmer à longueur de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, un chapitre Elu arrive ;)


	4. 1ère11

**_Jeudi 7h38 :_ **

J'ai dû me forcer à sauter mes 5 minutes de sommeil supplémentaires habituelles ce matin, ce qui fut difficile. Ma soirée avec Lucille s'est prolongée jusqu'à tard hier soir et je n'ai dormi que quelques heures. Mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être matinal. J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen d'en savoir plus sur Lucas. La veille, j'ai pris connaissance par Alex, qui est délégué de classe, qu'une étagère dans le couloir de l'administration contient les cahiers d'appels de toutes les classes. N'étant pas délégué, et ne voulant toujours pas attirer l'attention, je compte arriver au lycée tôt afin de chercher le fameux Lucas dans les listes, et de savoir ainsi son nom et sa classe, ce qui me permet peut-être enfin d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui. 

Arrivé dans le lycée, mon angoisse baisse d'un cran, il n'y a presque personne, seul le bureau du CPE est allumé, quelques élèves sont assis dans le couloirs, rattrapant leurs nuits ou révisant un contrôle à la dernière minute. Je me dirige vers la fameuse étagère, puis m'arrête net. _Je suis un psychopathe._ Me dis-je. Je suis venu en avance au lycée pour fouiller dans un dossier auquel je ne suis pas censé avoir accès, pour connaître le nom et la classe d'un mec que je ne connais pas, qui ne me connais pas et à qui je n'adresserai certainement jamais la parole, juste parce qu'une force étrange et invisible le grave dans mes pensées. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, puis me reprend, tant pis; _il faut que j'apprenne à dépasser mes peurs_ , même si ma peur est juste ouverte un putain de dossier. Je regarde l'étagère et réfléchit:

Ce n'est clairement pas un terminale. Il a une bouille trop enfantine pour avoir 18 ans. Seconde? Non plus, ses potes ont quand même l'air plus vieux. Je mise sur les Première. 10 classes .... Je me laisse guider par mon instinct et pioche les 1e7, pas de Lucas, 1e4, toujours pas, je jette régulièrement des regards autour de moi afin de vérifier que personne ne m'observe. Après avoir parcouru tous les dossiers de Première, je lève les yeux.Je n'avais pas vu un compartiment supplémentaire, 1e11, je croise mentalement les doigts et l'ouvre, Bingo ! Je sens un sourire sur mon visage que je me dépêche de réprimer. Lucas Lallemant, accompagné d'une photo, son visage inconfondable avec un autre, qui me tourne en boucle dans la tête depuis des jours. Son nom va être facile à retenir, Lallemant, je me demande parfois d'où sortent des noms pareils. Je m'apprête à refermer le carnet, mais un nom attire mon attention en haut de la liste. Bakhellal. Intrigué, je cherche la photo attitrée à son nom. Je n'y crois pas: Imane, le portrait craché de son frère. Je me disais bien que cette fille que j'ai vu mon premier jour m'était familière. Je referme la pochette et la replace dans son compartiment, légèrement chamboulé. Je n'ai pas vu Imane depuis presque 4 ans, l'époque où je fréquentais encore Idriss et Sofiane. Me rappeler de cette histoire me pince le cœur. Je met mes écouteurs pour me changer les idées, sans pousser le volume au max afin de ne pas faire entendre ma musique à travers. Ce n'est pas commun d'écouter de l'électro à même pas 8h du matin.  
  
Arrivé devant ma salle, je remarque que j'ai 5min devant moi. J'en profite pour chercher Lucas sur Instagram, en espérant un résultat cette fois-ci. Je commence par le tout basique «Lucaslallemant».   
  
Une grande surprise, un profil existe à ce nom. Sur la photo de profil, un jeune enfant en tenue de foot avec un ballon sous le pied, impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit de lui ou non. Pas de bio, compte privé, et il est hors de question que je m'abonne. _Merde_. Je rage intérieurement. J'hésite quelques secondes à chercher le compte d'Imane, je cède. Son profil est public. Je fais défiler les photos, pas de Lucas en vue, en revanche, beaucoup de photos avec Emma, Daphné, une fille aux cheveux bleus que j'ai déjà vue et une cinquième que je ne connais pas. A tout hasard, je clique sur le profil d'Emma, identifiée sur les photos. Puis là, un frisson parcourt mon corps.   
  
Au milieu de tous les selfies avec le groupe de filles, une dizaine de photos où on aperçois Lucas. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisantes pour me faire tomber en admiration. Je défile, complètement hypnotisé, je les scrute tel un lion regarde sa proie, ce dont je me rend compte un peu trop tard.   
  
\- _Ça va poto?_ Dit une voix derrière mon épaule.   
  
Je bondit littéralement.   
  
-Putain Alex! 

-Eh eh eh, du calme du calme, il t'en faut peu toi. Question simple, tu fous quoi à regarder comme ça l'insta de ma meuf? Dit-il avec un air mécontent dans sa voix. 

-Oh, euh, rien de spécial, je scrollais juste.   
  
-Mmmh, ouais.   
  
Mon explication ne l'avais pas convaincu, tant pis. Un vrai dire, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire qu'il pense que je stalke sa copine.  



	5. (Ré)union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfiiiin, la fameuse rencontre.

_**Lundi 16h38**_ :

Je quitte la salle de français. Je ne pense qu'à la réunion depuis une heure. Je suis tellement pressé de le voir. Ce qui, pendant un instant, me fait presque peur, comme si je réalise tout juste à quel point je-... _non non non Eliott._ Je secoue la tête et décide de chasser cette pensée. Le foyer, ou plutôt le futur foyer, se trouve dans le bâtiment opposé au mien. Pendant quelques secondes, je pèse le pour et le contre. Je pourrais rentrer chez moi et ne pas me prendre la tête avec toute cette sociabilité qui m'étouffe. Mais cette hésitation est vite dépassée par à la raison de pourquoi j'y vais : Lucas... _Tu n'as rien à perdre_. Je m'efforce de répéter cette phrase en boucle. Mon anxiété sociale commence réellement à me peser. Même si ce n'est pas la seule raison de pourquoi je tiens à rester seul.

J'essaie de respirer profondément afin de gérer mon angoisse à l'approche de la salle, je vérifie le numéro de la porte inscrit sur le flyer que Daphné m'a donné plus tôt, pas de doute c'est là. J'hésite un court instant, puis rentre. Quelques rangées de chaises sont disposées devant le groupe de 4 filles. Je les reconnais : Emma, qui roupille à moitié, une fille aux cheveux bleus dont je ne connais pas le nom, Daphné avec un grand sourire qui semble ne jamais partir, puis Imane, j'ose espérer qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. Toutes ont l'air complètement ennuyées et désintéressées excepté Daphné, à qui je jette un sourire amical, avant de m'asseoir au dernier rang. Et alors que je lève la tête. Tout mon corps se paralyse brutalement.

Il est là. Nos regards se croisent. Ses grands yeux bleus semblables à un océan sont si profonds que je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher, je n'arrive plus à bouger, à peine à respirer. Le monde entier tourne au ralenti. Au bout de deux secondes (ou deux heures ?), ses amis le rappellent et il se retourne. Je descend lentement de mon petit nuage, presque sous le choc de cette rencontre. Après quelques minutes, Daphné prend la parole, ce qui me ramène sur Terre.

-Bonsoiiir ! Alors, je pense que vous voyez tous qui on est. Elle c'est... Dit-elle en désignant Emma.

Personne ne répond.

-Emma ! Elle c'est... Continue-t-elle en démontrant Imane.

Un blanc s'installe, très malaisant. (Elles sont si populaires que ça ?) Demande-je à moi-même. Heureusement, elle parvient à se rattraper.

-On va se présenter. Elle c'est Imane, Alexia, et moi, c'est Daphné.

Je connais enfin le nom de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Alors que Daphné termine à peine sa phrase, un brun aux cheveux bouclés assis à côté de Lucas commence à applaudir, rapidement stoppé par ce dernier.

-Justement ! N'hésitez pas à applaudir, participer, tout ça ! C'est le but du foyer ! Dit Daphné.

 _Ce mec prend vraiment tout au pied de la lettre_. Remarque-je en revoyant le même garçon l'acclamer, stoppé encore une fois par son groupe d'amis, ce qui m'arrache un rire discret.

-Alors si on est là, c'est parce qu'on s'est dit avec les filles qu'il faudrait un endroit sympa où on pourrait se retrouver, discuter et kiffer...

- _Un bar quoi_. Lance Lucas, ce qui fait rire la salle.

Je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix. Même ces deux simples mots me font un effet de décharge électrique.

- _Au lycée..._ Continue Daphné, qui n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Se retrouver, discuter et kiffer, au lycée !

- _La cantine_ ? Venant d'un autre ami de Lucas. D'après mes souvenirs, un mec très présent sur les photos du compte Insta d'Emma.

-Ok bon stop. Le prochain qui parle à sa place, je lui éclate les tibias. On est d'accord ?

Les rires stoppent et tout le monde reprend un visage sérieux. _Well done Imane_.

-La vache... Me chuchote une fille assise à ma gauche.

-Ouais effectivement. Lui répond-je avec un petit rire.

-Donc, on vous a préparé un petit questionnaire. Continue Daphné en sortant un paquet de feuilles de son sac. Pour savoir ce que vous voudriez trouver au foyer etc.... Je vous laisse le faire, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez parce que c'est anonyme. eeeet, bah je crois que c'est tout !

Un blond à lunettes en face de moi me file un pot à crayons. Il fait aussi partie de la bande de Lucas. Pendant ma lecture du questionnaire, j'assiste à un râteau monumental de Daphné au même mec brun un peu trop enjoué, Basile si j'ai bien compris. Dans la case «que souhaitez vous trouver au foyer» la petite voix dans ma tête me suggère d'y inscrire «le numéro de Lucas». Je souris bêtement, puis remplis la suite de la feuille en concertation avec ma voisine, Noora, si j'ai bien lu le nom sur un de ses cahiers. Une fois remplie, je laisse ma fiche sur une table et sort rapidement, presque en retard pour mon cours suivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le "survolage" de la rencontre, mais je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans les détails :/.  
> Enfin bref, j'ai quelques chapitres écrits en avance, alors la suite arrive bientôt !


	6. Chelou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z'est reparti pour un chapitre de gay panic totale.  
> Au cas où ce n'est pas évident, les phrases en italiques sont des phrases qu'Eliott se dit à lui même (je pense qu'on est plusieurs à se reconnaître dans ces situations où on se parle à nous même).  
> Bonne lecture ;)

**_Vendredi, 18h53_** :

Après une longue journée de cours plutôt riche en émotions avec la réunion du foyer, je me sens revivre dès que je passe la grille du lycée. Je désire plus que tout rentrer chez moi et dormir à poings fermés, mais mon Bac Blanc de la semaine prochaine me ramène vite à la réalité. J'arrive enfin à mon arrêt de bus, j'ai 10min devant moi avant son passage. Je lève la tête et mes yeux s'illuminent à la vue d'un distributeur à quelques mètres de moi, mon ventre crie famine depuis ce midi. Je m'approche et parcours les différents produits du regard, rien ne me fait envie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, les yeux rivés sur des barres de céréales, si bien que je finis par sentir un regard insistant sur moi. Je me retourne pour vérifier que personne n'attend. Et je pense ressentir ce qu'il s'apparente le plus à une crise cardiaque.

Pendant ce qui n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde, je ne peux ni parler, bouger ou respirer. Encore une fois, son regard se plante dans le mien et m'engloutit tel un tsunami. Après un instant de blocage, je parviens à retrouver l'usage de la parole, et essaie de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-Oh pardon je t'avais pas vu. Excuse moi mais je sais pas quoi prendre.

Je regrette vite cette dernière phrase. _Qu'est ce qu'il en a à faire ?_

-Le 24 c'est pas mal. Me répond-t-il, à ma grande surprise.

-Ok...

J'insère mes pièces dans la machine et regarde deux barres tomber de la rangée. Je les récupère mais sens toujours son regard sur moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à dire si ça me rend heureux ou mal à l'aise. Je me relève et le voit regarder avec déception la machine. Deux de mes neurones se connectent, et je me rend compte que je viens de prendre les deux dernières. _Putain de merde, trouve un truc espèce d'idiot, vite._

-Ah merde, t'en voulais ? Demande-je avec un sourire, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Ça tombe bien, c'est pour nous deux, tu viens ?

 _Bien rattrapé ça._ Me fis-je comme remarque.

Comme je l'espérais, il me suit et s'installe à côté de moi sur le banc de l'abribus. J'attrape et allume le joint que j'ai roulé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans le but de calmer mon stress qui, je dois le reconnaître, est tout de même moins présent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je sens toujours que Lucas me fixe alors que je prend quelques taffes. J'essaie de garder au maximum un visage détendu, mais mon cerveau est en surchauffe. _Trouve un sujet, trouve un sujet, trouve un sujet de conversation_.

-Bizarre cette réunion, non ?

Je m'inflige une claque mentale. Autant parler de la météo. _Mais quel con, quel con._ Me répète-je.

-Ouais, c'était chelou. Son questionnaire aussi là, t'as compris ?

Je cherche activement une réponse plausible pendant que je souffle ma fumée.

-Ouais, mais c'est important de faire ça.

-Le questionnaire ?

_Eh voilà idiot, tu t'embrouilles._

-Le questionnaire, non, mais le foyer. Tout ça, c'est cool.

Ne sachant pas comment éviter le blanc imminent, et voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je lui file mécaniquement mon joint, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Ça permet de rencontrer des gens...

Je réalise une seconde trop tard que ma phrase passe pour un énorme sous-entendu, ce que je me reproche intérieurement.

-T'es nouveau?

Étrangement, c'est la première fois que je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise lorsque que l'on me pose cette question.

-Ouais, je suis arrivé il y a 2 semaines, Terminale L.

-C'est pas un peu chelou d'arriver comme ça à 5 mois du bac ?

-Ça aussi c'est chelou ? Tout est chelou avec toi en fait.

Son sourire tombe et un frisson parcourt mon échine. _Putain de merde. J'ai merdé_. Mais grâce à Dieu ou je ne sais qui, il finit par lâcher un éclat de rire, ce à quoi je souris de soulagement.

-Je dois être chelou alors.

_Putain Eliott, t'es obligé d'en rajouter ?_

-Alors là j'ai pas du tout dit ça.

-T'as dit quoi ?

-J'ai juste dit...

-Salut !

Une brune débarque. Il me semble l'avoir vue au foyer. Elle a un visage très enfantin et une voix extrêmement aiguë, ce que je trouve insupportable.

-Ça va ? Demande-t-elle à Lucas.

-Grave.

-T'es parti comme un voleur... Oh je peux ? Dit-elle en désignant mon joint.

-Euuuh, ouais, tiens.

 _Insupportable, et sans gêne_. En fumant, elle fixe Lucas comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus, ce qui me donne une envie de la pousser sous les voitures qui passent.

-C'était drôle comme réunion, non ?

_Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir aucune conversation._

-Je crois que le consensus général, c'est que c'était chelou. Lui lance-je.

Les mots sont sortis seuls de ma bouche. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à parler à cette fille, mais tant pis, c'est fait.

-Chelou...

-Ouais. Mais bon, on aime bien le chelou je crois.

Je préférerais m'enterrer vivant actuellement. _C'est quel niveau de narcissisme ça Eliott ??_

-Je me suis pas présentée, Chloé. Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

-Enchanté.

_Pitié, demande moi mon nom._

-Et toi c'est quoi ?

 _Bingo_.

-Eliott.

-Enchantée Eliott.

Lucas, qui baisse les yeux depuis tout à l'heure me regarde à nouveau, ce qui a toujours autant le don de me déstabiliser. Je répète, à son attention :

-Moi c'est Eliott.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis !  
> <3


End file.
